


Secret Lives of Teachers (RQ).

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new teacher at Titan High School. You've caught the eye of fellow teachers Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman, and the two fight for your affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received over Deviant Art. You can find the story there as well, on my profile.  
> The next two chapters are the "pick your own ending" options.

A/N: slight manga spoilers and _A Tale of Two Cities_ spoilers.

“Yeah, and so we were all sitting in class wondering where our teacher was, and then this girl came in. She was pretty young and attractive, so unlike a teacher. [H/c] hair, [e/c] eyes, and she dressed fashionably. And so this woman went into class and was all apologetic, saying she had trouble figuring out how the copier worked and promised she’d never be late again. And then this student was all, ‘you can’t be the teacher; you’re such a fine piece of ass.’ Not only did she send him to the office and give him a month’s worth of detentions, she’s making him write a five page essay about not objectifying women.” Erwin had been handing out the syllabi to the small clusters of students when he overheard Mina, Hannah, and Mikasa’s conversation. 

“Who was this, Mina?” Erwin asked. He knew Mina from last year; he had been her PE teacher last year, and she had gotten him again this year. 

“Oh, Miss [Last]. She’s the new health teacher. She’s really nice, actually. But yeah, so I think she scared us all straight after that.” Mina replied. 

“Well he had it coming for calling her that.” Mikasa pointed out. 

“True. But it was still pretty scary to see her mad like that.” Mina said. “Coach Smith, do you know her?” 

“No, I was told we were getting a new health teacher, but I haven’t had the chance to welcome her yet.” he replied. “What’s her first name?” 

“Uh, I think it’s [First], but don’t quote me on it,” Mina answered, and Erwin nodded. _I’ll have to introduce myself during lunch._

*Lunch Period*

Erwin walked into the teacher’s lounge to see biology teacher Hange Zoe talking enthusiastically to a young [h/c] woman. _That must be the new health teacher the girls were talking about,_ he thought. _She’s quite pretty. Prettier than I was expecting._ He walked towards the two women. 

“Erwin! Have you met [First] yet?!” Hange turned to him excitedly, gesturing wildly to you. You smiled warmly at the blond man, putting up a hand to say hello. “She’s our new health teacher, and get this, we actually went to the same college! What’re the chances of that?!” 

“No, I haven’t.” he replied, ignoring Hange’s last question and extending a hand to you. “I’m Erwin Smith. I teach PE and I coach the football team.” You took his hand, firmly shaking it. 

“Hi, I’m [First] [Last].” you introduced yourself. Hange looked around Erwin and smiled broadly. 

“Levi! Levi, get over here, I have someone I want you to meet!” she yelled across the room. Levi winced at the sound of her voice. 

“Stop yelling, Shitty Glasses.” he told her harshly as he approached the group. 

“But you need to meet my new friend!” Hange protested, and you fought back a grin at her antics. 

“I’m [First] [Last], I’m the new health teacher.” you informed the short black-haired man. He shook your hand curtly. 

“I’m Levi Ackerman, the AP Lit teacher,” he introduced himself. Your face lit up. 

“Oh, are you related to Mikasa Ackerman?” she asked, interested. He nodded. 

“Yeah, she’s my little sister.” he said, and your smile got wider. 

“I just had her in my last class! She is so wonderful and so helpful.” you told him. Erwin nostrils flared; he wasn’t exactly thrilled that you had engaged Levi in a conversation, and that Levi seemed to actually _want_ to talk to you. 

“I’m glad you have at least one good student in your class. Mina Carolina mentioned this morning that you had issues with a student this morning,” he interjected. You nodded, shrugging slightly. 

“Yeah, but I was able to take care of him.” you replied, clearly trying to brush the incident off. 

“Why, what happened?” Hange asked. 

“I had a male student tell me I was a ‘fine piece of ass.’ He now has a month’s worth of detentions and a five page essay about the dangers of objectifying women.” you informed Levi and Hange. The edges of Levi’s mouth turned up in a grin. He liked your punishment style. Hard, strict, and bound to torture the student; he _loved_ it. Erwin noticed his friend’s reaction and frowned. 

“Can you assign him an essay about that?” Hange asked absentmindedly, opening her lunch bag and taking out nachos. 

“It ties into anatomy and sex ed. At least, that’s the official excuse I’m using. But honestly, he needs to learn that that’s completely inapropriate to tell any woman, not just me.” you said, reaching into your own lunch bag and pulling out [favorite food]. You four sat down at a nearby table and started eating. After all, you only had thirty minutes to eat and prep for the next class. 

“So, how long have you guys been teaching?” you inquired of your colleagues. 

“Six years,” Hange replied. 

“Three years,” Levi answered. 

“Eight years,” Erwin answered. You nodded, drinking in their answers. “What about you, [First]?” 

“This is my first year,” you admitted, almost sheepishly. Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but Levi beat him to it. 

“If you need any help, or any tips, you’re more than welcome to come to me.” he said, flashing you a charming smile. 

“Thank you, Levi. That’s very kind of you to offer that,” you thanked him before diving into your lunch. Levi shot an arrogant look at Erwin: _I guess this means we’re both going to fight for [First]’s attention._

*The Next Day* 

“Hey, Levi! How’s your day going so far?” you asked as Levi sat down with you, Erwin, and Hange for lunch. Erwin felt a twitch of jealousy at you once again engaging Levi in conversation. 

“Okay. My students wouldn’t stop complaining because I’m making them read the first quarter of Joseph Conrad’s _Heart of Darkness_ as homework.” 

“That doesn’t sound that bad of an assignment,” Hange interjected while you cringed. 

“I’m sorry Levi, but I don’t blame them. I had to read that in high school and I hated it.” you told him. 

“You don’t care for ambiguity and dense writing?” Erwin asked, effectively stealing your focus away from Levi, who shot his tall friend a dirty look from behind you. 

“No, I just hate Conrad’s style.” you shrugged, taking a sip fro your water bottle. 

“What kind of books do you like?” he asked, trying not to grin and Levi’s increasingly annoyed face behind you. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I like most every genre, I just don’t care for certain authors.” you replied.

“Then who’s work do you like?” Levi asked hurriedly before Erwin could. You turned to look at Levi, and it was Erwin’s turn to look irritated. From her spot, Hange watched the boys’ competition with glee. 

“Oh, wow, um, I don’t know. I guess I like Charles Dickens, and Mary Shelley, and Bram Stoker.” you told him. 

“What a coincidence, I love Dickens too.” Erwin cut in, and you turned back to face him. _“Great Expectations_ is a work of art.” 

“It’s not as great as _Oliver Twist,”_ Levi said pointedly, and you whipped your head back to him. 

“I actually like _A Tale of Two Cities_ the best,” you said, blissfully unaware of the tension between the two. 

“That one is also good. I love the dynamic between Charles Darnay and Lucie.” Erwin said, and your attention went to him. 

“Lucie should have married Sydney Carton,” Levi said, and you turned back to face him. “Charles was undeserving of her love.” 

“Charles was a noble man not just in status, and Carton was a drunk. A brilliant drunk, but rather cynical and unable to keep things together.” Erwin said critically. Your eyes were on him. 

“Darnay returning to France was an idiotic decision that could have gotten him killed, and torn apart his family. He was lucky Carton went to the guillotine in his place, otherwise Lucie would have had to raise their daughter without her husband and it would have destroyed the family.” Your eyes were on Levi. 

“Darnay was right to save his ex-servant’s life. He was saving an innocent man’s life.” Your eyes were on Erwin. 

“Darnay could have destroyed his family for the life of one man.” You eyes were on Levi. 

“If Carton married Lucie, it’s doubtful he would have stopped drinking and his alcoholism and cynicism would have destroyed his family.” Your eyes were on Erwin. 

“Stop it, you two. I think [First]’s gonna get whiplash from turning to look at you two argue with each other.” Hange piped up, a smirk on her face. “So, [First], who do you Lucie should have married?” 

The men looked expectantly at you. 

*One Month Later* 

Bright and colorful lights flashed in the otherwise dark gym, decorated in the school colors of blue and white. Students danced to the deafening pop music coming from the large speakers on either side of the DJ’s station. It was after the homecoming game, and after a series of losses, the Titans finally won a match. Erwin stood in front of the bleachers, chaperoning. He had been scanning the gym for you when he heard footsteps behind him walking down the bleachers. You joined his side, smiling warmly at him. He thought you looked exceptionally pretty tonight, with your [h/c] hair curled and you dressed in a very flattering blue and white dress. 

“Is it just me or can you feel your hearing slipping away minute by minute?!” you asked him loudly so he could hear you. 

“Yes, it’s far too loud in here!” he shouted back. He wasn’t fond of pop music in the first place, and having it at such loud levels was not improving his views on it. 

“Hange and Moblit are really tearing up the dance floor!” you yelled, head jerking to the two science teachers. They were swing dancing on the edge of the crowd, laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives. Erwin frowned. _They should be focusing on chaperoning._

“Yes, they are!” he replied. You glanced up at him, catching his eye. 

“You wanna join them?!” you asked, a sly grin on you face. He gave you a surprised look and without really thinking, he replied with, “Yes.” You grinned, squeeing, and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Normally, he wasn’t a dancer. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was just that he never went out or had any reason to dance. Especially at a dance where he was supposed to be watching over the students and making sure nothing shady was going on. But he couldn’t just say no to you. Hange noticed you two joining her and Moblit and she gave you a wolfish grin. You waved it away, laughing and you took Erwin’s large hands in yours, moving them side to side. 

“Do you know how to swing dance?!” you asked. 

“Yes, but it’s been a few years!” he replied. However, his skills weren’t as rusty as he thought they were. _Thank God for muscle memory,_ he thought as he spun you around. You were a blue, white, and [h/c] blur as he spun and moved you around. He had never seen you look so happy and smiling so widely, and he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he was helping you have a good time. You squealed as he dipped you unexpectedly, and you clung to him tightly to avoid falling on your ass. You laughed in relief, looking up at him. He pulled you back up. You stayed clinging to him, but now a light blush was on your cheeks. He smiled warmly at you, making you turn even redder. _I think I have a good chance with her,_ he thought and he resumed dancing with you. 

*A Week Later* 

Levi was normally really good about doing laundry every night, but recently because of having to grade essays, and lacking Mikasa’s help because she was busy with football practice and her job, the laundry hadn’t been done since last Saturday. So he had neat piles of clothes on the floor in his and Mikasa’s bedroom, sorted by color and care instructions. Mikasa was sitting on her bed, the top one of the bunk beds Levi had built, doing homework as Levi put some clothes into the washing machine on the opposite side of the room. 

The doorbell rang, cutting over the music Levi had been playing. _Tch. What is it?_ he wondered in irritation as he made his way out of the bedroom/laundry room hybrid and to the front door. He threw open the door to reveal you standing in on the landing, a laundry basket in your arms. He felt that familiar fluttering in his stomach as you moved some of your hair out of your eyes. 

“Um, I know this abrupt, but I was wondering if I could use your washing machine?” you asked, [e/c] eyes determined to keep them at his face and not wander down to his bare, toned chest. He nodded, stepping aside and gesturing for you to come inside. “Thank you so much, Levi. You’re a lifesaver,” your voice dripped gratitude as he lead you into his bedroom. 

“It’s nothing. I was in the middle of doing laundry, coincidentally.” he said, trying to not focus on the flimsy T-shirt and short-shorts you wore. “Right now I’m doing whites, so you can do ahead and add yours to the machine,” he informed you as you two entered the bedroom. Mikasa looked up from her homework, and Levi had to fight to keep a scowl off of his face. He had forgotten she was home, and now he could kiss any chance of alone time with you goodbye. 

“Hi, Mikasa.” you sheepishly waved to her, feeling a little awkward about mooching off of her and her brother. 

“Hi.” she nodded before returning to work. Levi felt a rush of thankfulness at his sister’s quietness in that moment. You put your clothes in the washing machine, and Levi closed the lid. 

“You can add the rest of your clothes to the piles. I can help if you want.” he offered. 

“It’s fine, I can manage. But thank you,” you replied with a wave of your hand. Levi leaned against the dryer, watching you place your clothes in the various piles. _Nice ass,_ he thought as you bent over to pack up a shirt you had accidentally put in the wrong pile. A loud cough broke his attention, and he looked to see Mikasa glaring at him from her bed. 

“Levi, can you help me with the math question?” she asked pointedly. 

“No, calc is not my strong suit.” he replied sharply, glaring right back at his sister. 

“I could try and help you, if you want, Mikasa. I just took a calc class not that long ago,” you piped up. 

“Oh, no, it’s fine, Miss [Last]. I wouldn’t want to bother you with this.” Mikasa said hurriedly. 

“I really wouldn’t mind helping you. I may not be great at calc but it’s still pretty fresh in my mind.” you insisted. 

“It’s fine. I think I’ll call Armin for help, he should be out of cheer practice by now.” she made an excuse. Levi saw the opportunity and ran with it. 

“Mikasa, why don’t you go outside call Armin for help?” he suggested, folding his arms across his chest and giving her a pointed look. She didn’t glare back; she couldn’t, with you looking at her. Silently, she gathered her things and climbed down the ladder, leaving for the living room. _The least she could do is go out onto the landing, not the living room,_ he complained. 

“Levi, thanks again for letting me use your guys’ washing machine. It’s really nice of you,” you thanked him again, and he shrugged it off. 

“It’s nothing. Think of it as me repaying you for driving Mikasa home after football games.” he said. 

“You don’t need to repay me for that,” you said, looking around the room. Your eyes found a photograph on the wall, and you walked over to it. “You look like your mother.” 

“I wasn’t aware of that,” he replied sarcastically, and then immediately kicked himself that he said it. “Yeah, that was taken a few years before our parents died. I was eighteen when it happened. Mikasa was eleven, and I’ve been her guardian ever since then.” 

“I’m sorry.” you murmured quietly as he joined your side, looking at the family portrait. 

“It’s not your fault,” he told you, almost hollowly. He hadn’t completely gotten over their deaths, but it no longer stung as bad as it had before in the days following their passing. 

“Levi, it’s awfully brave of you to take up raising Mikasa after that. If that happened to me, I don’t think I’d be able to raise younger siblings.” you told him, voice full of admiration. He loved the look you had on your face, and he felt the strong urge to kiss you then and there. 

“It’s not bravery,” he wasn’t even sure of what he was saying; all he could imagine know was kissing you. Your lips looked so soft and warm, and he wanted to feel them against his own. “I just did what had to be done.” He leaned in ever so slightly to kiss you but he was interrupted by Mikasa throwing her things onto her bed. Levi and you jumped, and he gave his smugly smiling sister a death glare from behind you. 

“Armin was able to help me out.” she announced to you two, and Levi knew she was taunting him. 

“That’s great. He’s such a smart kid, I’m sure if he wanted to he could make a small fortune off of tutoring,” you told her, but Levi knew she wasn’t paying attention. After all, she was trying not to laugh at the deadly, enraged look on Levi’s face. 

*Two Months Later* 

“Oh, come on guys, we need to do an act together! It’ll be so much fun!” Hange was pleading with Erwin and Levi during lunch. Titan High did a faculty talent show every year as a fundraiser, and every year everyone on staff was expected to do something. Erwin and Levi were still fighting for your attention, and both were painfully aware the other was planning to ask you to do an act with them. 

“Might I remind the last time we did an act together, we nearly burned the gym down,” Erwin said, trying to politely and implicitly turn her down. 

“I wasn’t going to do a science experiment this time. I was thinking of doing a dance number or something.” Hange proposed. “I’ve danced enough with Levi to know he’s a good dancer, and I saw you and [First] cutting a rug at the homecoming dance. She’s in my group already, we just need you two. So, how about it?” 

“YES.” the two men responded inhumanly fast. Hange grinned as Erwin and Levi glared at each other, clearly sending the other one a message: _[First] is gonna be_ my _dance partner._

*Saturday Afternoon* 

Erwin and Levi sat in Hange’s garage, waiting for you to arrive. Hange was inside; she had gotten a call from Moblit concerning a curriculum change, so she was helping him with that and out of hearing range of the men. 

“All right, I think we need to settle this once and for all,” Levi said out of the blue, cutting through the silence. Erwin looked at him. 

“What are you suggesting?” he asked. 

“We tell [First] how we feel, and ask her to make a choice between us. She obviously has something for us, as she hasn’t told us to back off yet when we’ve given her the chance.” Levi said. 

“That’s not fair of us to ask her to choose like that. If she has feelings for either one of us, she’ll let it be known when she’s ready. But I don’t think we should make her choose.” 

“Make who choose what?” the men jumped as you walked towards them. They hadn’t heard you pull up to the curb. Erwin looked at Levi: _Are you brave enough to put your plan into action, or are you a coward?_ Levi scowled at him before turning to you. 

“[First], we’d like to talk to you about something,” Levi began, nerves building in the pit of his stomach. “Lately, you might have seen us acting more and more off.” 

“Yeah, I have. Is everything okay?” you asked with concern. 

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Erwin assured you with a warm smile. He paused, signaling Levi to do the rest of the talking. 

“[First], we don’t want to put you on the spot, or anything. But we want to tell you we both have feelings for you.” Levi continued, desperately trying to keep his voice from faltering. Your [e/c] eyes widened in shock. 

“What?” you asked, thinking you must have heard Levi wrong. 

“Erwin and I both like you, [First].” he repeated himself. “We just felt like now would be the best time to tell you this, and -” 

“[FIRST]! You’re here!” Hange startled the three of you with her sudden entrance. She hurried over to you, giving you a hug before turning to also face Erwin and Levi. “All right, sorry about that. Moblit needed help. So, I got everything ready for us to get a move on with this routine. [First], who do you want to dance with?” The question was innocent enough, but you knew it meant much, much more than that. The two men looked at you, both wearing effective poker faces as you thought about what to say. This wasn’t just a question about who to dance with, and three of you knew that; it was who did you want to be with. And it was true, you liked one of the men, but you had never thought you were going to reveal your feelings like this. Although the answer should have been simple like a yes or no answer, it made your feel nervous as you opened your mouth to respond. 

Who was it gonna be? 

**[Erwin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1900794/chapters/4098063)** or **[Levi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1900794/chapters/4098066)**?


	2. Erwin's Ending

You opened your mouth, making your choice be known.

“I want to dance Erwin.” you said. Erwin gave you that warm smile you loved, and Levi nodded, his poker face still up. Hange nodded too, blissfully unaware of the romantic implications of this choice. 

“Great! So, Levi, you’ll dance with me. Let’s get this started!” 

*Two Weeks Later* 

The audience clapped as Erwin dipped you, the final move in the dance. You had the largest smile on you face, and you were so glad you had made your choice at that rehearsal. Erwin and you hadn’t been together long, but it was long enough to know he was a great boyfriend and that this relationship was going to work out very well for the two of you. Like he had done at the homecoming dance, he pulled you back up with that wonderful smile that melted your heart and made you fall in love with him a little more on his face. 

The four of you took a bow before moving backstage. Hange started talking excitedly about how well the performance had gone to anyone that’d listen while Erwin put his arm around your shoulders. 

“Great job out there, [First].” he whispered in your ear. You gave him a goofy smile. 

“Well, it was easy with a great partner out there,” you countered him, getting on your tiptoes and kissing him.


	3. Levi's Ending

You closed your mouth, fear silencing you for a moment. _No, put your big girl panties on and do this,_ you scolded yourself, and you opened your mouth again to speak.

“I want Levi to be my partner.” you said. The smallest of smiles appeared on Levi’s lips, and although Erwin looked disappointed, he nodded understandingly. Hange clapped her hands together, unaware of what you really meant by picking a partner. 

“Cool! I’ll dance with Erwin, then. Let’s get started on this number! This is going to be so much fun!” Hange said excitedly. 

*Two Weeks Later* 

The audience broke into enthusiastic applause as Levi held you in a lift. Your heart was pounding from the rigorous dance, and you were glad it was over. Your boyfriend let you back onto the ground, and your group took a bow before leaving the stage. 

“It never ceases to amaze me just how good of a dancer you are, Levi,” you told him appreciatively as his arm snaked around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

“And it never ceases to amaze me how you manage to look so beautiful while sweating up a storm during that damn dance.” he complimented you, making you laugh. He smiled at you, his fingers grabbing your chin. He turned your head and kissed you. You smiled, and broke away from him. He may be a straightforward boyfriend, but he was a good boyfriend nonetheless, and you were looking forward to spending the following years with him.


End file.
